Metroid FusionX
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: The aftermath of the X-Incident. Samus learns more about the secrets of the Galactic Federation, while trying to complete her mission with two tag along rookies! The worst part, the X aren't extinct! Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Metroid except the Original Concepts within the story.

* * *

"Do not worry. One of them will understand. One of them must." - Adam Malkovich

**The Aftermath**

At headquarters of the Galactic Federation Organization the CEO Leaders sat around a large metal table currently in the midst of a meeting.

"What do you propose we make the punishment be?" An executive asked looking around the men in the room.

"Bounty Hunter or not, she still works for us, and she will follow orders from now on!" another one of the executives assertively called out form his side of the room.

"What would you have in mind?" said another.

"Oh don't worry; I have something planned for Samus..."

* * *

As the hunter's gunship safely landed on the base, the Marine GF soldiers stood at attention as Samus exited her ship. Her armor deactivated as she stood in front of her ship. Her expression keeping a stern monotone to its structre. An officer walked up to her with a thin manilla folder containing papers in it.

"Samus! It's good to see you again, but not on such an occasion..." The officer said as he stood in front of her.

Samus looked at him but said nothing, for many of her own reasons.

"I have new orders from the CEO for you..." he said, "I'm pretty sure you're wondering what they are too..." He pulled out the folder from under his arm and held it in his hand. "You are to train a group of basics on Bydein in the northern quadrant... Apparently its punishment for the B.S.L. Lab incident." He proudly held out the papers to her. "Well, anyways, here you are, and good luck."

Samus took the folder as they both turned and walked separate ways; Samus boarded her ship and took off towards planet Bydein.

When she arrived on the dirt wasteland her ship blew large bits of sand and dust. She left her ship as her armor activated itself and appeared around her. She had landed in a base camp on the planet. Soldiers were running around, marching, doing many things to keep the base in shape.

Samus turned when she heard the voice of a soldier call her. She glanced and observed him from the inside of her vision, standing silently.

The soldier stepped up to her as he saluted. "Samus Aran. Headquarters told us you would be here soon. Well come now, I'll show you to your quarters and explain some information about your assignment and the planet." He did an about face and stepped in the direction of her sleeping area.

"As you know Samus, Bydein is the Federation's own Phazon mining system. With the new technology we are working on. It's one of our best sources, and its size proportion is excellent for its abundant energy sources." The soldier said as he marched through the camp, Samus following behind him silently. "As for you task... we have some rookies which need to be trained, and along with that, you may be expected to escort them on some basic missions, that's all your job." He stopped and pointed. "Your quarters are to the West and your platoon is over there." He walked off as Samus headed toward her assigned platoon, a drill sergeant already there furiously barking his head off at the cadets.

"Alright you worthless bunch of maggots! I want to see excellence, integrity, and courage from a pathetic bunch of girls like yourselves!" he demanded as he walked among the ranks of Marine soldiers lined up in a platoon. "When your new platoon leader arrives, you will give her the utmost respect she well deserves! Do I make myself clear?" he barked.

"Sergeant, yes Sergeant!" the ranking cadets loudly and clearly shouted back.

"Speak of the devil..." The Sergeant smirked as he saw Samus walk up from the corner of his eye. "Well you puny rats! Your new instructor is here! I would like you all to give a warm, fuzzy, gentle welcome from your pathetic hides, to Ms. Samus Aran!" He turned to her, "They're all yours. Take them through the training mines and back." He turned back to the cadets, "Don't forget to have fun girl scouts!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Metroid except the Original Concepts within the story.

* * *

Chapter Two

Samus stood in front of the cadets as they lined up according to their squads and how well they were disciplined. She looked among the group of soldiers and counted. Twelve, there were twelve cadets. She sternly nodded to herself as she made note of the group.

A calm and direct voice called out from the back in the left side. The cadet that was the lowest of all them. Third squad far left. "Ms. Samus Aran, I presume you'll want to know our names?"

Samus stood there as if she was waiting for a response.

He stood directly at attention. "I am GF Marine Cadet, Terrion Hansley. My identification number is GF Marine X75," He said.

The female cadet next to him did the same as she spoke her name and ID number, "Ma'am, I am GF Marine Cadet, Sherryl Turner. My identification number is K19."

Samus looked at the others as they called out their names and identification numbers.

Samus then turned and walked off, heading for the training mines without a word. The cadets began to march, following her lead in an orderly manner. They arrived at the mines and slowly halted at Samus' solemn hand gesture to them. She then approached a key panel as she carefully entered the code on the panel that sit on the wall next to the gate to the mines entrance.

The door separated at the middle as it slid open once the code was entered correctly. Samus motioned for the cadets to follow her as a few Marines exited the area, the man in charge stopped in front of Samus. "The mine is all yours Samus, keep it in good shape." He said proudly saluting and walking back to the base as Samus and her cadets entered the mines.

The doors gently shut behind them as they cadets flicked on their bright helmet HUD lights so they could all see in the darkness. Samus started down the corridors of the mines, the cadets followed behind her as their boots crunched along the crisp ores and minerals inside the cavern. They left the entry room as the hatch to the next area opened. The next hallway split off in two directions, to the left was a control station, and the right was an elevator to the next floor down. Samus decided to leave the control station be as they all piled into the elevator shaft, Samus walked up to the panel and entered the code as the elevator started to whir and it slowly descended downward.

They reached the bottom of the shaft and left the room, as they entered a large area with an active generator in the center. The generator spun sending off powerful electrical charges inside a glass container to keep it from going haywire. They all walked into the room and spread out looking around. The hatch to the elevator shaft turned gray as it shut down.

A blue light on the ceiling kicked on as a monotone robotic voice spoke over an intercom system. Apparently this person was in the control room above. "Ahh... so good to see you again Samus. It's quite a shame things had to turn out this way." The man on the other end then chuckled devilishly. "But it seems your services won't be needed in the Federation any longer... And you, along with your contract, shall be terminated..."

The cavern started to heavily shake a bit as all thirteen soldiers looked to a giant metal wall. Something was slamming into it brutishly from the inside. It continued to pound pressure against the wall as a few rocks fell from the ceiling of the cavern.

"You can also see the Federation has kept a training course in these mines. As well as an Alpha Seldion. Let's see, if you're as good as they say you are!" He gave a sinister laughed as the intercom shut off. The man in the control room turned to two soldiers behind him. "When the creature is almost defeated, I want you to give Samus our little surprise." The silhouette said, "Now, release the beast!"

The blue light on the ceiling turned yellow as it began to flash, the rookies were all looking around. The two large metal doors were slowly opening, as they could see the beast's vicious glowing eyes in the dark cage it was held it. The Seldion had no more patience as it rammed the doors again and broke them down with a large force of pure muscle.

Where the beast now was, a giant fifteen foot purple serpent, with six yellow eyes, spikes along its backside, and sharp teeth with two giant fangs on the top outside of its mouth was there. This beast was the Alpha Seldion. Some of the cadets didn't know what to do at all as they ran from the creature. Yet it quickly lashed out its tail and slammed them into the walls of the cavern. The force of impact powerfully shocking their bodies and killing them instantly.

It turned to the rest, and roared its high pitched cry. The cavern shook as large rocks from the ceiling fell to the floor, crushing some of the cadets below. Out of instinct, Terrion grabbed Sherryl by the wrist and jumped out of the way of the falling debris. The debris landed by Samus was staring at the large monster and holding her arm canon ready for the fight that lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Metroid except the Original Concepts within the story.

* * *

Chapter Three

Terrion and Sherryl quickly rose to their feet, looking at the giant serpent. The Seldion's eyes visualized in a thermal spectrum. It swiftly scanned and spotted the three GF soldiers. It held a low growl in its throat as it studied them for a few minutes.

Samus took one step back at a slow pace, her arm canon charging up its energy.

"Sherryl, run to the controls and try to get the elevators running, I'll help Samus fight this thing!" Terrion exclaimed as he got his assault blaster ready.

"Right!" she nodded in response and ran to the shaft.

"Oh no you don't..." one of the marines in the control room roughly said to himself as he flipped on the defense turrets mounted along the walls.

The turrets locked on to the three and began firing rapidly. Samus blasted her power beam as the shot hit the Seldion in the eyes point blank and temporarily blinded the large beast. The serpent flailed wildly as Samus jumped out of the way of fire.

Terrion ran behind the pile of rubble and took cover. He carefully started firing at the turrets to blow them off the walls. "Go!" he yelled to Sherryl who was standing in place blocking herself with her arms, when she heard Terrion she nodded and ran again. Terrion continued firing at the turrets as they short circuited and exploded into scrap metal. Smoke began cloying and piling up at the ceiling.

Sherryl reached the shaft hatch and opened the emergency panel as she started tampering with the wiring to manually unlock the hatch. The serpent's sight regained as it released another shrill roar. While its mouth was open Samus smirked and charged up another shot, blasting the beast in its mouth. The Seldion flinched and emitted a high pitched screech, recoiling back and shaking off the pain as it lunged forward and bashed its large head into Samus. Samus then flew back and tumbled along the base flooring.

From the side Terrion started firing at the snake. "Hey, you slimy freak! Over here!" he shouted as it turned over and saw him waving at it. "Got ya..." he fired at its eyes as it lost its sight again.

Samus stood up shaking off the blow; she turned to her side and saw a lever. The lever was connected to a crane used to pick up mine carts. Samus grabbed the lever and yanked it down, the crane shifted to the boulders on the floor and picked one up as she yanked it upward. The serpent roared again as the crane hovered above its head. Samus slammed her fist on the button next to the lever as it released the boulder. The rock was pulled by gravity and slammed down on the Seldion's head.

The rock fell on its head as it broke in two. The snake flailed around screeching. It jerked its head and smashed into the container around the generator as the electrical impulses shot into its body. The snake fell into the generator and sliced the metal open with its spikes. As electricity poured into its body, the generator started going haywire.

A red light began to flicker as a siren went off. The hatch on the other side of the room unlocked. "Sherryl!" Terrion yelled as he and Samus ran for the hatch.

Sherryl stopped working on the elevator door and run to where they were following them. Upstairs the two Marines in the control room had retreated before the explosion occurred.

Samus, and the two cadets ran through the corridors as the door behind them to the generator room locked from their side. They continued to follow the path until they reached another elevator shaft. They hurried into the shaft as it whirred and lifted upward to the first floor. The hatch to the room blew away in an explosion. Only minutes remained until the mines self-destructed.

The elevator stopped at the top of its path as they ran out of the door and left the mines getting a good distance away. They turned back and watched part of it blow away. Only moments later did a large core explosion erupt as the mines were destroyed. The three turned back to the direction of the camp as they headed that way for answers of the recently occurred incident only moments ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Metroid except the Original Concepts within the story.

* * *

Chapter Four

Samus and her two recruits arrived back at the camp. The once bustling and thriving fort that was held down by the Galactic Federation was now an empty wasteland. GF Marines lay still in the dirt, not a single of them showing any signs of life. This happened just about every mission Samus was on, so she was used to the sorrowful sight of a comrade's death.

She and her trainees walked to the docking area, another moderate breeze blew pass as scattered stones and pebbles gently rolled along the coarse ground. The trainees kept silent as signs of respect for their fallen comrades and commanders. Samus kept silent because that was her usual approach; mostly because she conducted missions alone.

They approached the large purple gunship; its tractor beam slowly pulled them inside the bulky metal unit. Terrion and Sherryl stood back as Samus sternly walked up to the main controls of the ship and small light flicked on automatically.

A monotone voice came out from the speakers of the machine; it was directed in Samus' direction, "Is there something the matter Lady?"

Samus said nothing as she angrily glared at the screen from behind her helmet. The power suit was then deactivated as it faded off her body, Samus stood there in her tight, blue jumpsuit as she continued to glare at the screen.

"I suppose you would be..." the voice continued, "I have kept a few things from you that the Federation has strictly ordered me from letting you find out."

The two in the back removed their helmets and set them steadily under their arms. They glanced at Samus and the computer system in question.

Terrion was a twenty-three year old man with short, brown hair. His eyes were brighter from the light than their normal hazel brown. He also had a bit of fuzz on his chin, apparently the reason why he was the lowest of all the recruits was for being a slacker.

Sherryl's hair was a hint of lighter brown than Terrion's, yet her eyes were the same color. Her hair was tucked away behind her head as part of regulation. Unusually for being a soldier she still looked very womanly.

"As you may have already calculated. Phaaze was not the only planet of its kind," the computer continued its speech, already disobeying its orders. "There are many more planets like Phaaze. The closest Phazon planet in this quadrant is known as 'Phaazexion'. The Federation has been mining there for some time during your 'Prime' operation. Though they have only touched the surface of the planet to avoid extreme radiation exposure."

Samus sat down and sighed as she covered her face with her hands. Relaxing herself was the best course of action right now.

"Of course, that's not all," the computer started to say again, "The Federation has more Metroid research labs. Along with that, your worst fear... the X are not extinct."

Samus' eyes instantly jolted up and then curled back down into a glare as her hands balled up into fists. The X were some of the worst enemies she had faced yet. The last mission she was on had given her massive emotional and mental trauma. Nothing could have been worse than the horrors Samus faced on B.S.L.

"Hold on. I am receiving new mission details," the computer said, interrupting her thoughts. "The Federation wants you to travel to Dexias. It is a research lab located approximately 2.5 light years at coordinates 59, 72, 18. You are to investigate the recent trouble with the station's AI unit. They suspect it could be sabotage, either that or a malfunction in the AI's system."

Samus leaned forward and began to start the engines on the ship. The engines roared as they began to start, the ship now getting ready to take off into the sky. She turned and looked at the two behind herself and finally spoke, "Buckle up."

* * *

Meanwhile, a lone gunship floated out in space, the only thing out in the darkness around it was the stars of the cosmos themselves. The ship was small and compact; it could only fit around five people inside it, including the pilot. A man in a GF Marine combat armor approached another man wearing a black suit.

The man was sitting at a small table with a cup of tea on the stand next to him and on the table was a simple game of chess. The man moved his black pawn down the line and knocked over his invisible opponent's white knight. He gave only a simple chuckle to himself as he removed the piece from the game board.

"Sir," the soldier informed finally, trying not to interrupt the man's seemingly important game, "The base on planet Bydien has been destroyed, Samus along with it. Also, Team Rytel has performed that orders you requested."

"Excellent!" the man cheered as he once again took another white piece with his black pawn. "I will report this to the superiors later. You are dismissed.."

"Yes sir," the soldier replied as he began to walk away.

"Excuse me a moment," the man said, stopping him from advancing.

"Sir?" the soldier quirked, turning around to his superior.

"Do you know what it's like to be successful?"

"No. I suppose I don't sir."

"You will one day. When you become as intelligent and in such a position that I am, you will."

"I admire your wisdom, I hope that I will continue to learn from you sir," the soldier mumbled sarcastically.

"I hope you do. You can go now," the man said as he made a hand gesture to turn him away. Once the soldier was gone, he spoke to the woman who acted as the current pilot, "Take us in the transmission radius of Dexias. I want to send a message to the units on the station in a little while."

"Yes sir," the pilot responded.

* * *

On the Dexias space colony, Samus' ship pulled into the docking area as the doors shut and sealed themselves air tight. Samus reactivated her suit, letting it appear over her body as the two recruits awaited her arrival down on the floor of the station. They slipped on their helmets and stood behind her as she was gently lowered in the tractor beam.

The station was silent, except for the occasional beeping of the computer systems. Even the echoes along the walls of the docking bay sent chills down their spines. They each flicked on the flashlights built into the helmet's HUD system as Samus lead the way into the station. As quiet as it was and in the darkness that surrounded them, not only did Terrion and Sherryl notice, but Samus knew as well that something wasn't right in the atmosphere.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Metroid except the Original Concepts within the story.

* * *

Chapter Five

The three GF soldiers calmly stepped across the cold metal floor of Dexias space colony as slow as possible. Their main objective at the time was to keep as quiet as possible while heading to the AI control room. The temperature was strikingly low, but as it seems the AI was currently shut down. The problem must have consisted from the station's conditioning unit. The main power was inactive in all areas of the station, so that means the auxiliary power wasn't running either.

As they reached the end of the corridor, they saw two hatches located along the walls. There was one in front of them, and one to the right of them. The hatch in front was a level 0 authorization hatch for any personnel to enter. Although since the power was down, the hatch was securely locked. The hatch to the right was slightly different. Its authorization level was not any of the ones that normal personnel knew of. This hatch was only authorized for engineers, maintenance, and the head directors of the colony.

Samus turned away from the end of the corridor and walked back to her gunship. "Stay here," she commanded. Her current intent was to up-link back with her computer and find out their first mission objective. She stepped directly under the ship as the moderately glowing tractor beam gently lifted her inside of the ship. Once she was safely inside she walked up to the computer system as the screen flicked on as began to glow brightly.

"Is something wrong Lady?" the computer inquired.

"Where are our first coordinates, and what is our first objective?" Samus asked as she locked her eyes onto the screen, waiting for a reply.

"You've noticed that I cannot up-link information into your helmet's HUD systems. There must be some electrical interference in the docking bay," the computer said as a response. "Before we can do anything about that, you'll have to engage the docking bay's auxiliary power. You saw the hatch to your right when you reached the end of the hallway, correct?"

"I did," she responded briefly.

"Even though power is out, you can still override the hatch manually. HQ has given me the access code so I can allow you access to that area. When you approach the hatch, open the panel next to it and enter the code 0429."

"Alright," Samus replied as she quickly turned and began to exit the ship.

"Oh Samus, once you engage the docking bay's auxiliary power, up-link with me at the navigation room down the other corridor. From there I can give you your next objective."

The tractor beam lowered her down slowly as Samus returned to her rookie companions. She approached the hatch and flipped the panel next to it as she entered in the code. The light powering the door instantly came back to life as the hatch turned an orange looking color. Samus then powered down the door by firing her power beam at it once, the hatch absorbed the blast and opened immediately.

The group walked into the dark hallway ahead of them, each moving in one after another as the hatch closed and locked behind them. Samus lead the front as Terrion picked up at the rear of their formation. This hallway was unlike the one they had just left. It was pitch black and needed every bit of attention they had to make sure they didn't bump in to anything or trip.

After a few moments of traveling down the corridor, the three of them heard something that sounded like it was rapidly banging against the metal of the hallway. They decided not to worry about it and continue on; that was until they heard it a few more times, but as every other time the sound came it sounded louder and more continuous.

_"..Something isn't right..."_ Samus thought to herself as they continued on. She jerked herself around the corridor and cautiously searched down the next part of the hallway. Taking a few steps as she cautioned herself and her pupils. Once she saw that the area was clear, she gave a hand motion for the other two to follow behind her once again.

The rapid clanking started to sound off once again. This alerted the soldiers' senses as their guard began to escalate to a higher level. The three of them searched around, Sherryl made a quick pivot to the rear and checked behind herself before she turned back. Samus immediately turned back to her front as she saw a four legged creature leap straight towards her face.

Samus jumped back and stood up as she blasted the creature rapidly. The beast released a shrill screech and reared back as it rolled on its side and died.

"What was that?" Terrion shouted loudly as he stepped back a bit and aimed his blaster at the corpse. Training hadn't covered anything like these creatures, but of course this wasn't part of training anymore. This was something much bigger.

"..Secryllia..." Samus replied. "That's not the last of them either... They thrive in the darkness, and usually roam in hordes..." Samus looked back towards the front and saw two more jumping out of the shadows. Quickly she reacted and blasted them enough to kill them quickly. "..Let's move!" Samus immediately began to dash down the hallway before any more of the Secryllia were able to catch up. Samus was hoping that her pupils were doing the same. Samus finally hit the end of the corridor and blasted the door in front of herself as it powered down and opened quickly. "Hurry up!" she shouted back, jumping into the next room and landing harshly on the metal floor.

Terrion and Sherryl weren't too far behind as they jumped in and landed hard on the floor of the room. The hatch shut behind them as the three of them could hear banging against the outside of the hatch. Samus turned around as the other two rose and caught their breath. The bounty hunter approached the control panel and stuck her arm canon firmly into the power slot. The machine whirred a bit as the red light on its system flashed to a green color and all of the lights in the room kicked on. Samus drew her arm back and turned to the other two.

"..Well, that part is finished. Now we have to reach the nearest navigation up-link and find out our next objective." Samus stated as she opened the hatch and walked back into the corridor.

"Where... are the Secryllia?" Sherryl demanded meekly with a frightened tone of voice as she and Terrion caught back up with Samus.

Samus took a moment before she responded. "Vaporized..."

"Vaporized?" Terrion quirked.

"When intensified lights touch the Secryllia's skin, it burns them quickly and destroys their bodies..." Samus replied. She entered back into the docking bay and turned to the level 0 hatch.

The hatch was now open and showed the way to the navigation room. Once the auxiliary power had been engaged, the hatch opened by itself. Samus was the first one to enter the navigation room. She stepped up to the console and started an up-link as the others stood back and watched the screen.

"...Finally..." the computer system, "Adam", said once the up-link connected. "Power has been restored to the docking bay area. You've done well, Lady."

"..It wasn't easy... I had a few surprises in store that I didn't plan on," she responded. "What is the next objective we have?"

"I'm glad you asked so quickly.. Always getting straight to the point. There's been a breach in the operations area. Something is tampering with the camera systems, attempting to shut them off. Pursue the being and if you must... exterminate it. The location is here."

A blip appeared on Samus' map so she could find her way to the exact area she needed to be in. The map then closed itself out and returned to the top right corner of her HUD. Samus turned away and the connection cut off and she left into the next area. The rookies followed behind her and watched as she jumped her way over to the platform above herself.

"..There's kind of a problem here." Terrion said as he got Samus' attention. "..We can't do all of that stuff..."

"..Improvise." Samus replied as she reached the next door and waited for them to climb up the ladder next to the wall.

Once they all were in front of the next hatch, they proceeded into the next hallway. The air was a bit colder in this area. Although, the temperature seemed to be decreasing by the second.

"..Negative five degrees Celsius and dropping..." Sherryl informed the others as she checked a scanner on her HUD system.

"We'll fix that problem later." Samus said to her as she opened the hatch to the security checkpoint.

There, she saw the figure tampering with the systems and trying to shut it down.

"What are you doing?" Samus shouted and saw the figure jerk towards her aiming at her. Quickly, without thinking, she aimed her arm canon at the figure and blasted a missile directly at the figure. It was a hit!

The figure flew back and slammed against the wall. It fell forward and landed on the floor hard, the figure was now laying there completely lifeless.

Samus looked around and turned back to Sherryl. "Fix this place up and get the lights on so we can see in here." Samus watched as the rookie nodded and got to work. Samus herself walked to the figure and knelt down. She rolled the figure over on its back and saw that it was nothing more than an armed GF soldier. "...A Galactic Federation Trooper? No..!" Samus whispered a bit as she shook her head and then glared a bit as she stood up. "Why are there GF Troopers tampering with their own space station?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Metroid except the Original Concepts within the story.

* * *

Chapter Six

"This is insane!"Samus shrieked in anger. "What is this? Sabotage? Treachery? Who would attack their own space station and for what purpose? It makes no sense at all!" She stood up and shook her head lightly as she clenched her left fist. "It just never stops, does it? All the lies..."

Terrion stepped over and glanced at the scene briefly. "Is everything alright?"

"We need to get to the bottom of this. Let's go get our next objective for the mission." Samus replied as she turned around and started towards the hatch to exit the room.

Sherryl quickly glanced at the scanner on her HUD once she repaired the security system. "There's something else we have to worry about."

Samus stopped and asked as she glanced at the screen and braced herself for the bad news. "What's the problem? It can't be too bad after all."

Sherryl laughed a bit nervously. "You really won't like it, but it seems the temperature has dropped again... Negative fifteen degrees Celsius. If we don't hurry, we'll be frozen solid."

"I've come too far in this to die here!" Terrion shouted.

Samus continued to walk abruptly as she returned to the ground level of the floor. "This isn't training anymore." She said as she ventured down and to the navigation room. Samus entered and stopped as she held her head for a moment and then calmly stepped up to the console. She stood firmly in place and entered the code as an image appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations Lady. You accomplished your first task." _Adam_'s message posted itself on the screen just like that. "You are awaiting your next set of orders, correct?"

"Just tell me what I need to do..." Samus snarled with a hint of frustration. "I'm not too pleased with what I already know."

"Has something happened in the security station?"

"Explain the GF Trooper that was disabling the security!"

"...I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me! What is the federation up to?"

"I honestly do not know anything about this. I will contact HQ shortly. In the meantime, you may want to be concerned about the temperature. I'll upload the coordinates for you. Good luck Lady."

A new blip appeared on Samus' HUD as she frantically attempted to regain the CPU's attention.

"Damn it! I'm not done speaking to you!" Samus shouted and heavily slammed her fist on the console itself. She groaned and started back in the other direction towards the location.

Terrion and Sherryl quietly followed behind. They knew what to do even without orders. Right now, it would be better if Samus wasn't disturbed.

The three of them headed into the station. The auxiliary power in this part of the station had dimmer lights than near the docking bay. Rattling and clanking sounds were heard inside the interior of the station. Secryilla were most likely nesting inside the inner workings of the station.

"We are going to be able to finish this, right?" Terrion asked, doubting their success.

"You're not suggesting that we'll end up like the others, are you?" Sherryl quirked as she turned to him.

Samus glared furiously. "Stop doubting your faith, both of you… If you have the willingness and courage to pursue, you'll move forward. Just because things may look bad, and you might be a little scared, it doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to continue to fight and move on."

The other two nodded in response.

They continued onward until they came to a hatch. The air was even colder than before, and the clanking sound was louder. The air vents then harshly burst open as a large secryilla crashed onto the floor. It squinted at them in the dim lights as its skin burned. It shook profusely and roared loudly, taunting them with its superior size. Typical behavior from an alpha.

Terrion and Sherryl immediately engaged the creature and fired blasts from their weapons rapidly. They shifted from both sides to distract it with one of them, while the other harms it.

The secryilla was annoyed. It became angry and swiped both of them, knocking them away like they were nothing. It then spit up a green glob of saliva from its mouth at Samus. Samus saw it and jumped to the side. The secryilla readied itself and charged at her. Samus scoffed and blasted it in the face a few times.

The secryilla jerked around wildly and covered its face briefly. Terrion grunted in pain and sat up as he shot it repeatedly in the face.

The secryilla screeched and shrieked as it started to morph and change. Its body died away and a floating yellow blob with spikes sticking out of its body replaced the secryilla. Samus immediately had a sinking feeling. An X was floating in the air. It stayed there for a moment and noticed Samus charging at it. The X fled and headed towards the female rookie.

Samus missed at catching and absorbing it. Everything went black and somebody shrieked out in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Metroid except the Original Concepts within the story.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"What happened? Is Sherryl okay?" Samus demanded as she and Terrion both quickly activated the flashlights on their HUDs.

Terrion stepped over to her and gently knelt down. "She won't respond to anything. I think she's out cold." He turned over to Samus, staying close by his comrade.

Samus closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Let's hope it's just that." she said under her breath with doubt in her mind.

Sherryl twitched lightly and shook her head. She groaned a bit as she sat up and gently placed a hand on the front of her helmet. "What happened? I blacked out..."

"Good, you're awake." Terrion immediately flicked on her flashlight for her. "Now get up, we have a job to do."

"Yeah." she responded.

"Wait a minute!" Samus stated to herself. "Where did the X go?" She abruptly jerked around and searched frantically. "It couldn't have escaped!" She briefly stopped and harshly jerked towards Sherryl, aiming her canon directly at her torso. "Move!" she demanded to Terrion.

"Whoa!" Terrion shrieked frighteningly. "Are you insane? What are you doing?"

"She's infected, move!" Samus shouted angrily.

Terrion curiously cocked his eyebrow and calmly stepped away from Sherryl. "Infected, with what?"

"That X we encountered earlier. It targeted her. There's no doubt it entered her body."

"They never informed you, did they?" Terrion asked Samus in a content tone. "We're test soldiers. We were administered with the vaccine, and a counter-agent to the arctic temperature weakness. We're just guinea pigs to the Federation."

"Where did they get the kind of Metroids to counteract the temperature weakness?"

"They got them awhile ago on Talon IV in Phendrana Drifts." Terrion paused a moment before he continued. "I heard rumors, but apparently they still have breeding labs for Metroids. They protect those things like precious jewels."

Samus growled a bit before she screamed in rage. "Damn it! Damn it all! I'm tired of all the lies! It makes me so mad!"

Terrion stepped back over and carefully helped Sherryl to her feet. "You seem to have a lot of problems with the Federation... What gives?"

Samus took a deep breath and spoke. "You just wouldn't understand so easily." She started to walk away towards their destination. "Let's hurry; vaccine, suit, or not, we'll still die if we don't fix the temperature regulator."

The group of three continued onward towards the temperature control room, which wasn't far from where they are. Before the rest of the mission continued, this objective had to be completed first. Little did they know, they were being stalked.

Within the darkness behind the soldiers, two figures headed in their direction. The two figures stopped in front of the hatch. The lights flickered on them, revealing two GF soldiers with white soulless eyes. Of the number of soldiers that were on board sabotaging the station, these were infected with the X. The lights then shut down again and the two X infected soldiers silently walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

llDisclaimer: I own nothing of Metroid except the Original Concepts within the story.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Not much time had passed, Samus, and the two other GF soldiers had finally reached their destination. Samus was slightly glaring and standing as calm as she could. She was thinking. Her time in the federation had never been this bad, yet, as a bounty hunter they seemed to treat her differently, especially when it came to keeping things from her.

The other two, were nearly shaking in their suits from the temperature. A majority of the hallway had been filled with icy cold air. Samus calmly stepped up to a scanner in front of the room. She gently placed her hand on it. It reacted and unlocked the door, allowing access as the troops stepped inside.

Samus felt an ominous presence in the room. She firmly held out her arm to stop the rookies from moving forward. "You two guard the door." she ordered while she entered the main area for the temperature control unit. After stepping deep enough, the door to the room shut and locked itself tightly. Samus rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I kind of figured that would happen."

Terrion and Sherryl jerked around, they noticed the door locking and froze. They stepped as close to the door as possible for security. They weren't getting involved in this fight.

Samus continued into the open room as the path way dimly lit up for her as she walked. In the distance, she saw it. She saw the regulator machine. As she stepped closer, the air was colder and the floor was covered in hard solid ice. Luckily, even though it was freezing, she had her Varia suit to protect her from the intensity of the cold. She thought something was a bit odd when the regulator was unguarded, that allowed to her to raise her own guard. She seemed a bit tense for reasons even she herself didn't understand.

She finally made her way to the control unit. A loud sturdy thud was heard behind her. She turned around as a gate appeared where the rookies where, and standing before Samus was a giant monster made of ice.

The monster was a turquoise color with a chilly atmosphere around it. It has spikes off the shoulders of it's humanoid like structure. Its eyes though, were a really light blue that seemed to glow. An in the center of it all, a red, beating heart.

Samus quickly activated her scan visor and analyzed the creature for data. Very little was given back, it was something that had not been studied over much. This didn't help as Samus cursed under her breath and avoided a heavy lunge attack. She jumped back and bounced along the wall, quickly transforming into her alternate form, the morph ball. She harshly rammed into the center of the fiend, though the thing was large and solid, its heart cavity was frail. It cracked and was vulnerable for heavy weapon fire.

Samus returned her form and saw her chance. She aimed and blasted a missile directly the the cavity. That caused it to crack severely and shatter, leaving a hole open as the beast staggered back clumsily. Out of pain, it roared, causing the room to shake and ruckus. Icicles dangerously began falling from the ceiling. Samus noted the shaking of the room and was caught off guard by the falling debris. She was struck on the shoulder and took a knee nriefly before standing and glaring furiously.

The ice monster regained itself and charged at Samus, it's arm out in front for a heavy attack, and protection of its cavity. Samus would not accept this. She jumped at the monster and used it as a base. The confused fiend felt the off balance and turned to her new direction. Samus used her feet to perform a wall jump off of the wall nearest the temperature control unit, she used that to advance towards the open ended enemy, blasting away and rapidly firing into its heart.

The beast was struck and fell over as its heart burst. It lay and began to crumble apart like a simple piece of frail ice. Samus landed on her feet away from the monster. She had killed this mysterious ice monster with ease.

The gate closing in the rookies deactivated, though the door remained locked. They were somewhat confused, but a bit too frightened to ask questions. Samus took charge of the situation and stepped to the temperature control unit. She engaged the machine and restore its programmed functions. That solved their problem for now.

Samus returned to where the rookies were as the door unlocked. "Come," she ordered. "It's time to see what Adam needs next.." Her duties completed for now, yet there were many more tasks up ahead for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Metroid except the Original Concepts within the story.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The mysterious federation gunship came close enough to enter Dexias' transmission radius. This would allow them to exchange important information with the ship's computers. Broadcasting and receiving new data for intelligence purposes; or... anything else someone so corrupt could come up with.

The male marine from before cautiously approached the head of the ship. He waited for the man to rise before he stood erect and saluted to him. "Sir," he dropped his hand salute and continued his position of attention. "We've entered the airspace of Dexias' transmission radius, but..."

"Sir, I'm noticing something strange." The female captain examined some of the monitor's on the main of the gunship. "It seems there is a registered gunship in Docking Bay A. As well, there is hardware linked with the station's computer systems."

The commander turned his attention as he lightly turned towards her. "I want exact details on it. Spit it out."

"One moment Sir. I'm scanning the statistics now," she responded while she briefly nodded and received the output data. "It seems the gunship is registered to... Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. Her gunship is linked with the station's mainframe and is sending her orders from the nearest Admiral."

The marine silently scoffed and mumbled under his breath. "I was going to say that..."

"Impossible!" the commander abruptly stormed over to the monitor. Just as the captain said, all the information was clear. He angrily slammed his fist on the dash and snarled. "I want the mainframe hacked and that gunship's AI locked behind a firewall; immediately!"

"Yes sir!" the captain saluted and returned to the dash. She began to rapidly enter keys into the system in front of her.

"If I know anything, she's got an AI modeled after Malkovich. Once we're in, I'll be the one giving her orders. I'm not having my plan ruined by some reckless bio-weapon. Though, this is perfect. The federation's been using her as a toy most of her campaign anyway, it's my turn to control her." He went back and sat to his chess game. He clenched his fists tightly as the white queen toppled over one of his black pawns. "I suppose an explosion wasn't the way to go. If anyone can dodge the bullet; it's Samus."

"I'm sure the plan will be successful," the marine said reassuringly. "Everything has a weakness sir."

"Problem is finding her weakness. Damn, if I could of taken her out before she got this tied in with the federation. I should have never let her get as far as the military police unit she was years ago."

"Sir, we don't have much influence. The majority of this faction is low ranks."

"That's where you're wrong. We may be low to the heads of the federation, but we're the assassins who attack from the shadows. You can't think that there haven't been others trying to overthrow the federation..."

"Sir! I've done it," the captain exclaimed. "We're inside Dexias Space Station!"

* * *

Samus and the rookies entered the navigation room. Samus calmly stepped up to the terminal, but she was surprised with a message covering the screen before she'd activated the terminal. She was taken aback for a moment but shook her head while staring at the message.

"Excellent work, Lady."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Metroid except the Original Concepts within the story.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"I should congratulate you on a job well done so far, Samus." the screen stated before pausing. "HQ has already sent me a few new objectives for you to be done in succession of one another. Don't worry, all your hard work will pay off soon. In any event, there is a high rise of atmospheric pressure building in the main area of the station. You will need to go and reprogram its functions down to the bare minimum before it causes electrical interference. Don't worry, even with the low atmosphere, you should still have enough oxygen to finish this mission. Though, to do that, you'll need to take the elevator up to the main area, and head to the security area so I can give you access to level 1 security locks. Then you will proceed to your objective. Any objections, Lady?"

Samus silently paused. Something hadn't felt right in her gut about this. On the off hand, no one could be trusted. No one except her and her comrades; or maybe not. Paranoia began seeping into her mind as she tried hard to block out the thoughts of these rookies being part of anything diabolical. Though, it couldn't be ruled out.

She abruptly turned to them and rose a command to her voice. "Listen up! I hope to assume neither of you are any part of some kind of sabotage operation? Because if you are..." She slowly raised her arm canon and pointed it in their direction. "I won't hesitate."

Terrion and Sherryl both kept silent. They only nodded gave a salute for response, while at the same time throwing their free hand over their hearts, as if they'd taken some kind of sworn oath in the academy to protect what the federation stood for; or what it was supposed to stand for.

Samus made no judgment of it and stepped passed both of them, walking towards the elevator to the main station silently. Over all the years and the many times she put her life on the line for what she believed, she knew it was worth it; but why did the federation seem to corrupt? Was peace such a difficult goal to achieve? It seemed like an never ending battle, but even her comrades were now turning into her enemies. Maybe, she was only fighting alone the entire time?

After all the sacrifices, the many who died to protect her of the fate of the universe. It was tearing her apart. She could even remember some of them. Grey Voice the wise Chozo who died in an attempt to Mother Brain. Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda, the hunters who died by her hands when they fought alongside her against the threat of Phazon. The Metroid hatch-ling that died trying to protect her from Mother Brain before the destruction of her home world, Zebes. Adam, the man whom she admired and who valiantly sacrificed his life for hers. It only pained her to think about it all. Even though she was considered a bio-weapon, she was still human after all.


End file.
